


I'll kill you if you were not dead

by angelcakes19, Primus_child



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing his best friend, assistant and lover dead on his table, Knockout seems to enter depression; however, a 'little' surprise from his dead friend will not let him fall into that abyss... they are everywhere! He will not know what hit him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll kill you if you were not dead

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one was something...an RP that my friend Angelcakes19 and I make when we were bored and thought too much about Breakdown... and this came out XD ... my dear friend, this was so fun, I hope we can do it again sometime :3 (I admit I was cackling when we write this)
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Takara/hasbro, the story however is ours and it was made because we were bored and wanted to have some fun at Starscream, Knockout and the rest of the crew of the Nemesis.
> 
> Warnings: slash fic, very much sticky... mentions of mating and gaving birth...  
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter One**

In the quiet medbay Knockout Stands and slams his servo into the remains of Breakdown's chassis. "You utter fragger! How could you do this to _me_?!"

a little squeak was heard but Knockout ignored it.

Then the medic huffs "I'm going to berth, see you in the morning _partner_." turning off the lights, he headed to his quarters.

Meanwhile, somehow, Breakdown's body started to move, to shake, little lights came from its insides and little squeaks, but nothing major to call someone else's attention...

...

* * *

The next morning Knockout returned to med-bay finding Breakdown's body still in the same place... only a little different... like...puffed... looking at it, he approached tentatively, beginning to scan his former partner's corpse.

As he did this, Starscream appeared and barked: "Knockout! what is THAT thing still doing in here?! Lord Megatron wants it burned!"

"Yes herr commandant." Tiredly, the medic answers.

Starscream approaches the corpse and looks at it suspiciously calling the other mech´s attention. "Something the matter Kommandant?"

The seeker growls before answering: "I've never noticed how FAT Breakdown was."

The other just glares but covers it. "And Megatron is thin is he?" He asks lightly.

The seeker glares back, "He's not thin, but he's not _this_ fat either! Now I know how he died! by lack of training!"

Before answering, Knockout gives a quiet growl. "He was trained up just fine, he was a Wrecker you know."

"A _FAT_ wrecker! that is how he got caught by that stupid spider! If he had trained more he wouldn't have been this fat and would have survived!"

"He was well-armoured." Mutters the CMO under his breath but Starscream hears. "And at least he wouldn't fly across the room if Megatron tapped his shoulder."

But the seeker heard perfectly anyways. "You said that again?! I dare you!" and glares at the medic.

"Your frame is agile mein kommandant." He answered.

The other smirks, "Of course it is." and eyes the medic's polished frame with interest.

The vain red mech can't help but preen under the attention, exposing himself further subtlety.

"You always kept yourself in good shape, aren't you Knockout?"

Said that, Knockout turns to face a table, sideways on to Starscream, showing off his aft a bit. "Yes kommandant, I wish to look my best." causing the other to purr.

"Hmmm... I can certainly... appreciate" And reaches to touch the other.

Knockout's optics darkened seductively. "Megatron would be displeased surely, if he found us in a... _unsavoury_ position."

The seeker smirks. "Screw him and his fat frame... he wouldn't mind as long as he doesn't comes."

As the mood changed for both mechs, Breakdown's body shifted slightly but no one noticed as lost as they were in their activities.

"Or he might surprise us with trying to join us…" smirks the seeker with lustful optics.

"Mmhmm." Knockout purrs and reaches out to caress a wing gently. For Starscream it was enough approval as he reached for the other's mouth crushing it in a deep passionate kiss stroking the other's thighs and waist "hmmm.."

Knockout begins to purr, engines quietly revving, and covering the crackling sound from Breakdown's frame, returning the kiss with fervour feeling how the seeker lifts him from the ground and places him on his back on a medical berth before accommodate himself between his legs, still kissing, caressing and moaning, ignoring everything around and giving him his new position the opportunity to pull Starscream closer, his legs automatically wrapping around the flier's slender hips, arms gripping strong shoulders.

The seeker moans in approval and whispers, "...open for me…" causing the medic to grin cheekily and answer: "Make me."

"Challenge accepted... remember you asked for it." Grins the seeker before crushing again his mouth with Knockout's, thrusting his glossa in and caressing the other's tights and learning down to kiss and playfully nip his neck and his main and sensitive energon lines; seconds later he licks his jawline and an audio receptor before seductively asking again: "Open…"

"N-no…." Stubbornly Knockout says even when his panel was dripping, but he wanted to make the SIC work for it, especially after all the times the Seeker had scratched him. However, it wasn't hard for the other to notice how the lubricant swept out from the corners of the panel, "Very well…" Starscream says and nips again at his neck and plants soft kisses along his jawline, neck and shoulder... and with one hand caressed his waist and chest... with the other, the insides of his tights.

And then again, in the middle of their mindless passion, Breakdown's body puffed more... but then again no one notices.

Knockout moans, overwhelmed with sensations. The seeker was good! "F-fine…" His panel snicked open, as his digits kneaded Starscream's metal, helm thrown back and neck exposed to Starscream's mouth. "Your... your turn."

The SIC smirks and bits and licks at the exposed neck before inserting a finger into the welcoming heat of Knockout's soft valve. "Hmmm... tight... when was the last time that someone fragged you? ...nevermind… I don't care... I like you tight." then inserted another finger and started pumping them gently trying to relax the other.

Moaning softly softly, the medic answered, "I work hard to keep myself tight. And who else would I have given myself to? The _drooooones_?" The word elongated as slender digits brushed his valve walls and hidden nodes.

The other bits his lower lip and moaned in approval, "The drones are for whores like Airachnid, so no, I don't expect you to lower yourself with them," and reaches for a sensor node deep inside Knockout's valve and hears him cry out. "But you can do it with me... I promise you will remember every second of this…" Starscream continues to pump his fingers into the silky cavern before inserting a third and started stretching the other gently and teasingly slow.

A soft _'click'_ was heard but Knockout didn't notices as he was so out of it... but Starscream did noticed it. "What was that?" The seeker stopped for seconds his fingers gaining an annoying grunt from Knockout.

"What, why'd you stop?" Whines in disappointment. His frame writhed slightly, trying to get Starscream to move.

"I thought I heard something…" Starscream answers, then resumes the pumping, faster this time.

"Oh-oh, please mein kommandant." The medic arches into the addicting touches.

"Yesssss…" The other says before releasing his own spike and let it pressurize reclaiming Knockout's lips again, softly removing his coated fingers from the valve and positions his thick spike... the CMO can't see it... and then enters the other softly and teasingly slow into the tight valve.

Knockout howled as he was filled, Starscream was big for his frame-type. "Ooh yessss, so good mein kommandant," he launched up for a kiss as his mouth burned for one.

The ' _click'_ like sound was heard again but was ignored as both mechs got their pleasure. Starscream licks his fingers clean before accepting the kiss, waiting for the other to adjust to his size... no one ever expected him to have a big spike… but he did have one like that.

The seeker smirked in the kiss liking the compliment and moaned rolling his hips lazily trying to coax the other into submission and to adjust better. The valve quivered around Starscream's spike as Knockout's voice quivered. "Move! Mein kommandant, move! Please!" That caused the other to chuckle before taking hold of the other's hip and started thrusting creating a gentle but addictive rhythm.

This time was a ' _click click click_ ' sound was more constant, but neither mech cared as they rode their bliss vigorously.

The CMO purred in delight. "Am I pretty mein kommandant?"

"Yesss, very…" and suddenly places Knockout's aft on the berth and himself on the ground gaining a deeper angle for his thrusts. "beautiful, gorgeous..."

With that position, if Knockout was paying attention he could see Breakdown's puffed body moving slightly first, then more, as if something tried to escape from it… but he was too out to care... just like Starscream...

Knockout moans, "you are delectable, exquisite…" He praises the flier making him to pick up the pace starting to make him bounce on the medical bed.

"And you're so delicious, my good sweet medic…"

Nipping at Starscream's lip components, he answered **.** "Not good, mein kommandant, never that."

Starscream chuckles **;** "My bad, _bad_ medic, I love the way your tight little port embraces my spike, do you like my spike?"

"Y-yes mein kommandant, so big…" The praise caused the seeker to moan and thrust faster and harder into the valve making the owner bo bounce up and down the bed and hold himself for dear life against the seeker's shoulders. "Tell me more... I want to hear more…" The thrusting mech said.

In that moment Breakdown's body sat on the bed and it was as if he was looking at the lovers in front of him ' _click... click... click.._.' sounded from within him.

"You're-" Knockout moans loudly **.** "...so fast and ahhh no one could ever catch you. Feel so good, please, please, _please_."

"Hmmm... true... but you... need to... practice your... d-dirty talking... aaah! good! yesss!" Starscream said feeling the little valve giving him warning constrictions of an impending overload so he went in faster and harder. Their mixed fluids started dripping from the bed to the floor.

The CMO's gaze turns sultry. "Your spike is so _big_ and _perfect_. Fills me up and uuhhh... massages me so deeply."

"Hmmm... much better…" Starscream purred feeling their charges rising fast.

In that moment Knockout's valve clamps around the invading spike and he opens his optics for a second only to see the corpse of Breakdown looking at them just as his overload assaulted him hard…

Scared and still dazed from his powerful release, Knockout howls and throws him and Starscream to the floor. Starscream suddenly overloads and shrieks as they fell hard, "What the... what the,,, ffff-frag... what the frag is your problem?!"

"L-look up there." He gestures with his helm.

The jet frowns **.** "What? Lord Megatron decided to join... us..." He turns and his optics widened open just as his mouth at the dantesque sight of a living dead staring at them… Breakdown's corpse puffs even more and it moves as if something was giving it from the inside out… then, he opens his mouth…

Knockout pulls Starscream down with him so they could hide behind the table but could still stare at the living creepy corpse.

Said corpse opens his mouth and from it comes out something thin and sharp, then another thing just like it... and it spreads Breakdown's lips further until the thing finally pops out breaking the corpse's mouth….

...and his belly... the same sharp things comes from it breaking the space... and what it come out is something so horrible, so disgusting... but even then, they can't stop looking.

When if finally pops out the first thing is... is a... a…

Knockout finds himself curling into Starscream as he stared, servo reaching out to cover the SIC's spark chamber.

The seeker screams in horror at the sight of little spiders coming out from Breakdown's body! "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and holds KO tighter against him.

More and more little spiders emerge from the corpse, from every exit they can find from it.

"What... what the _frag!?_ " Knockout shouted in rage, his fear vanishing. Then stares at Starscream then back to the crawling things.

Breakdown's body shakes as the spiders ran to come out, to the light; Starscream is too frightened to point his weapon at the things...or plain move only to find themselves surrounded by the little spiders.

Finally Breakdown's body stops shaking and the last bug comes out from it and it falls back onto the bed. Thousands of red optics in sets of eights looks at them like confused.

"Oh...oh if he weren't dead I'd _murder_ him!"

"How... how... how…?" Starscream tried to ask how did they get in Breakdown or came out.

"You don't want to know!" He stood and glared down at the sparklings. "Move! Or I will step on you!"

"Try me!" The seeker insisted. Lubricant stil coating his spike and many of the little spiders looked at it in interest.

"Airachnid... _laid eggs_ in him!" The CMO roared.

Starscream puts a face of utter disgust at hearing that. "Ewww... well... why he tried to 'face a black widow? afthole!"

Knockout growled, his whole frame trembling in rage, disgust and betrayal. "How could he do this to me?!"

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkling spiders! eek! What you think of it? more? no more?
> 
> Please review XD


End file.
